Mobile terminals, such as mobile phones have become life necessities which are carried around. When using a mobile phone, every people may be influenced unconsciously to develop a habit which may be described as follows: an operation may be performed habitually by a user for the mobile phone sometime, somewhere and in a certain environment every day. In other words, the mobile phone is used by the user at some particular moments and particular location in a day according to a certain regular manner. However, in the traditional art, mobile phones cannot memorize operation habits of the user, thus failing to predict a forthcoming operation of the user.
Currently, some mobile phones are simply improved to solve the problem, e.g. a memory program is added to memorize a previous operation of the user, or an icon of an application is set on a main interface so that the application may be used by the user more rapidly. However, the improvement method above can only provide a record of the previous operation of the user, but fails to predict the forthcoming operation of the user. Or, the improvement method above needs the user to operate manually to set applications which are used frequently, and intelligent services cannot be provided to the user. It can be seen that there are no mobile terminals which can predict the forthcoming operation of the user to provide intelligent and detailed services for the user currently.